(1) CA (Carrier Aggregation)
Peak rate of LTE-A (LTE-Advanced) system has improved greatly compared with that of LTE (Long Term Evolution) system. The downlink rate must reach 1 Gbps and uplink rate must be 500 Mbps. Meanwhile, LTE-A system is required to be well compatible with LTE system.
For sake of peak rate increase and compatibility with LTE system and full use of spectrum resource, LTE-A system introduces CA (Carrier Aggregation) technology, which means that uplink and downlink include more than one CC (component carrier) in a cell.
Specifically, each CC in CA system can be continuous or discontinuous. Meanwhile, the bandwidth between different CCs can be the same or different, however, for keeping compatible with LTE system, the maximum bandwidth of each CC is limited to 20 MHz, and generally the maximum amount of CC is 5.
(2) LTE PHR (Power Headroom Reporting)
The meaning of PHR in LTE system: the difference between the maximum transmitted power and the estimated transmitted power of UE (user equipment). PH can be calculated according to the following formula: PH (Power Headroom)=PMAX (the maximum transmitted power of UE)−PPUSCH (the power consumed by PUSCH (physical uplink shared channel) carrying PHR information).
In course of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds out there are at least the problems below in the present technology:
In LTE system, UE works only on one DL (downlink)/UL (uplink) CC. When pathloss of CC changes and reaches the threshold, PHR will be triggered. However, the corresponding processing method on how pathloss change of each CC affects the reporting process of UE PHR when UE is configured with more than one UL and DL CC in LTE-A CA is not shown in the present technology.